


Blood, Tears and Daffodils

by JamieTheNerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Boyf riends angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTheNerd/pseuds/JamieTheNerd
Summary: There's a certain feeling that stingsThe feeling you get when you love someone, and they don't love you backIt only stings more when you're constantly coughing up flowers as a reminder that they don't return your feelings(Boyf riends Hanahaki disease fic)





	Blood, Tears and Daffodils

It happens one night in the seventh grade.  


Michael’s jolted awake when he realized he’s choking, coughing like mad and struggling for breath. He can feel something stuck in his throat, and eventually manages to get it out. The thirteen year old clicked on the lamp on his bedside table and slipped his glasses on, his eyes going wide when he realizes he’s coughed up a daffodil petal into his hand.  


He immediately springs out of bed, pulling on his familiar and well-worn red hoodie, which is far too big for him, and makes his way out of the house in a hurry. His parents aren’t home, they never are, there’s no one to notice he’s gone. Not to mention he’s walked to Jeremy’s house on his own too many times to count. He’s shivering in the chill of the nighttime autumn air, but he doesn’t seem to care all that much as he picked up his pace. He’s almost halfway there when-  


“ _Christine._ ”  


Jeremy’s voice echoes in his head. He feels his heart sink, tears slipping down his cheeks. The voice doesn’t get softer, it just continues.  


“ _Christine, Christine, Christine._ ”  


Before he realizes it there’s another petal in his hand.  


And another,  


And another,  


And eventually he realizes for the first time that there’s something he can’t tell his best friend. He turns around and walks home, still coughing up petal after petal. He finally makes it back to his house, trudging up the steps to his room and collapsing into bed, his hoodie still on and tears still falling from his eyes. He sobs and coughs and sobs some more, until he finally manages to get to sleep. He wakes up the next morning with a pillow covered in tears and daffodil petals, and cries some more.  


A few days pass.  


The coughing doesn’t go away, neither do the voices.  


Then days turn into weeks. Weeks turn into months, months turn into years.  


Then it’s four years later, his junior year of high school.  


Michael's here, trapped in a bathroom at Jake Dillinger’s Halloween party, sobbing his eyes out. He’d grown used to his feelings for Jeremy not being returned, and he was okay with it. He didn’t mind the consistent flowers clawing their way out of his throat too much anymore, it was just an inconvenience. As long as he still had Jeremy as a friend, he could get by. That is, until now.  


Jeremy had been ignoring him for almost a week, and everything was getting worse. The voice was louder than ever.  


“ _Christine, Christine, Christine, Christine._ ”  


It seemed like less of a word now and more of a constant drumming in the back of his head. A constant reminder of the girl he had no right to resent, but did anyway and couldn’t understand why.  


The petals had stopped being petals. Soon full flowers were finding their way to his mouth, and the coughing and choking only became more frequent.  


So here he was, sitting in the bathroom sobbing and surrounded by flowers. He’s so trapped in his own head that he doesn’t notice the smoke drifting into the room, invading his lungs and only making the choking and coughing and crying more prominent. Someone finds him eventually, unconscious and surrounded by flowers, tears still rolling down his ash-covered cheeks.  


More time passes.  


Jeremy and Michael become friends again, Jeremy and Christine start dating. He pretends it doesn’t hurt.  


They date for a few weeks, weeks turn into months, months turn into years.  


Sophomore year of college, three years later.  


Jeremy’s been his roommate for the first two years of college, but it still isn’t getting better. The flowers are getting harder to hide. They start coming out bloody now, he’s guessing that means it’s gotten worse. He can’t even bring himself to care anymore, though. It’s almost a month until the end of the school year when it happens.  


He’s just doing homework, reading mindlessly through his textbook for the assignment, and he starts choking again. He’s sobbing, blood and flowers spilling from his mouth. He collapses to the ground, the voice practically screaming now, pounding in the back of his head.  


“ _Christine, Christine, Christine, Christine, Christine, Christine._ ”  


He eventually stops coughing, the flower blocking all his air. His eyes close and everything goes black.  


Jeremy finds him two hours later, covered in blood, tears and daffodils.


End file.
